Jim Beam
, |family= Ichiei Yamamoto (Father) Tamara Beam (Mother) |occupation= Student Hero in Training |affiliation= Shiketsu High |entrance exam=Entered 1st try. |quirk apprehension= |class grades=A's and B's |debut= TBA |voice= |alias= Thief Hero: Fetch (シ\エフ ヘロ フェッチョ shiefu hero feccho) |bloodtype = A+ |base of operations = Class 2-A}} Jim Beam (ジム ビアム jimu biamu) is a student of Class 2-A at Shiketsu Academy, known by his hero name as Thief Hero: Fetch (シエフ ヘロ フェッチョ shiefu hero feccho). Born to a Japanese father and an American mother, Jim has had the taste of both hero worlds as he grew up. Only permanently moving to Japan after the passing of his father, Jim seeked to become a hero, a course he would carry on after finishing education in the States. Jim was able to inherit his father's quirk, Purgatory, which he trains in memory of the deceased. Appearance File:JimBeanAPP01.png|Jim's school uniform. Personality Jim is most often a level headed guy, but can be somewhat easy to tick off if met with the right interactions. A former juvenile during his youth, Jim now looks down to them although understanding what may turn one to act this way. Ever since settling down back in Japan, Jim has wished to start a new life that many do not know about, hiding the mistakes and regrets of his past to kick-start a fresh new identity. Taking on the appearance of someone who values order and justice, Jim seeks to become a hero in order to fulfil these principles. The idea of being a hero has been something that Jim has held onto since he was very young, when he first witnessed Mark Daniels preform hero work out in public. Jim has become one of biggest fans of The Mountain, striving to become just like his role model despite the differences between his quirk and Mark's. He practises his sense of law and order in and around school, something that has brought his attention to that of Wilma Fujimaki, whom he frequently works around. Jim admires Wilma to a point where he works around her as a sort of bodyguard or lackey at times, having come to an agreement with the well mannered lady. He serves Wilma diligently whilst also keeping to his own life with his family and friends. Although he may not look like it, Jim is quite intelligent for someone who used to pick on the smaller guy in his younger days. While no-one knows if this is because of a possible chance of cheating or Jim is actually smart, no-one has bothered to question it. Jim's mind is both sharp in the field in and in the classroom, showing to be a high achiever in his class. If anything, Jim is quite devoted to his goal of becoming a hero, wanting to make sure that he leaves with credible grades and experience that he could use in the future. He is most often seen training his body in order to compensate the limitations of his quirk, having understood what it is and fixing the openings there could possibly be. The only thing that prevents Jim from becoming a role model student himself is the attitude he commonly shows to when dealing with trouble. Whilst being taught to be cautious with his approach to villains and the such, Jim often prefers to force his way through a situation and confront the villains as they are. Even though there can be times when Jim recognises the situation should be solved with caution and stealth, being quiet isn't something that Jim is known for. Sometimes he can be seen bumping heads with other explosive and aggressive students in either his school or another. There are very few things that seem to get on Jim's nerves, however one of the biggest of them are hospitals. Jim doesn't exactly feel well around medical assistance such as doctors, ambulances and even wheelchairs. This feeling having stemmed from his experience of watching his father slowly die from a disease, having needed to be constantly around medical environments for the remainder of his life. It goes to a point where Jim refuses to even go to the school nurse in order to be treated, and can even make it hard when Jim has to take medication when he is sick. Jim tries his best to stay in good health in order to prevent himself from getting sick, despite having some unhealthy tendencies that could result in worse cases. When Jim is uncomfortable, he can either be really quiet, or really loud, very rarely in between. He shows poor toleration for those who chose to disrespect his friends or family, showing an aggressive side to those who stand against them. His hate is said to be easier to gain than his loyalty, as he is shown to having more enemies than acquaintances. He, however, doesn't mind and enjoys the thought of others still thinking about him no matter what light he's portrayed in. He's garnered a reputation with those outside of school compiled of rumours and lies, with only those closest to him knowing the true Jim Beam. As rarely as it is seen by others, Jim does have a caring side to those he chooses to show. When he is not studying or training, he can be seen accompanying people such as Wilma or other classmates to kill time. Whilst his family is not the richest compared to others, he does seem to spend the most on other people, wishing to treat even the poshest friends to the best meals. Be it from the guilt of how he had treated others in his time in America, Jim is described as a totally new person compared to his past. He doesn't have the best kind of relationship with his fellow classmates, as only few of them are able to have a proper conversation with Jim. He doesn't uphold the best reputation around them, which he understands and even so supports by acting the way they see him. He will however fight for them if the situation arises and will not back down as easily to ensure their safety. Quirk and Abilities Purgatory ( Rengoku, lit, Nine circles of Hell) is an Emitter-type quirk that Jim had inherited from his father Ichiei. This gives Jim the ability to transport objects and entities to his position through a form reminiscent to teleportation. This can often be used to disarm opponents or bring targets out of a certain area, either to take them out of sight or to keep them from incoming danger. He can either transport items to his hands or in front of him, even giving the ability to decide which way an entity will be facing once they are transported. After the many years of using his quirk during both his delinquent and student days, Jim has understood the capabilities and limitations of his quirk, having found out a way to improve and break some restrictions that he'd face before. Whilst before he could only transport smaller items and people to his location, he is able to transport larger people and objects over to him. Anything that Jim transports must either be lighter of in reasonable range of his own size and mass. The quirk is activated through his hands as well as his sight, as he needs to be able to see what he is transporting in order for the quirk to work. Depending on the size, the transportation of the target is relatively quick, with entities that are smaller and or lighter than him being the quickest to transport. Entities that are larger than him have been said to cause a delay in the teleportation, with the bigger targets taking longer. The most that a teleportation has taken for Jim has been 2-3 seconds, where he had to teleport a 250 kg person. Whilst there is no limit to how many times he can successfully teleport objects to him, as he has shown the ability to quickly build a wall right in front of him, side effects do occur depending on how heavy an item is. It is why it is important for Jim to train not only his quirk but also his physical strength, as the heavier the target the more pressure there will be on his body. To him, it is described as actually lifting the target and bringing it back to his position. He is only able to transport one thing at a time, prompting him to make use of both his hands for this quirk. Usually, for Purgatory to work without too much repercussions, Jim must be focused on using his quirk and the environment he is in, along with the target in mind. If activated too quickly with only a split-second glimpse at a last second decision, Jim will feel a sudden nauseous sensation. This may only get worse the more he does this before ultimately feinting or throwing up. Purgatory is a quirk that takes time to control and understand, despite seeming very straightforward and easy to master. Concentration, experience and technique are some of the key qualities that a user must have with the quirk in order to garner its full potential. Jim's father is said to be so skilled with the quirk, that instead of transporting one thing at a time with one hand, he seemingly transports five things to his position. Overall Abilities: Keen intellect: Quick Agility: Great Durability and Endurance: Improved Strength: Relationships Haruko Kaniede Wilma Fujimaki Ichiei Yamamoto and Tamara Beam Trivia *Named after the same bourbon whiskey drink.